The Seiyo Killer
by amuto4ever101
Summary: When an outbreak of murders occurs in Seiyo, Amu never thinks that this has any connection to her. But when a close friend is brutally murdered, she vows to capture this killer and get her revenge. Will she succeed or will she die as well?
1. Chapter 1

Hoshino: Here is my first non-OC story I hope you like it. I'm not sure what to say. ._.' So…..Amu do the disclaimer! D:

Amu: Hoshino doesn't own Shugo Chara! She does own this story though!

-^-~`` OwO

A Strange Series of Events

A girl the age of sixteen stood in a simple kitchen, mixing a bowl of batter, furiously. Her bubblegum pink hair, part of it up in a red 'x' clip, shook with every movement. The girl's bright wide honey gold eyes were staring intently at the mixing bowl.

"Amu-chan you're mixing it too hard." The girl simply sped up. "You're getting batter everywhere!" The girl abruptly stopped and turned to look at the speaker.

"I'm sorry, Mom, could you show me again?" The young pinkette said. The middle aged woman sighed. Amu's mother had pretty brown hair and eyes that were a golden brown, she wore glasses as well.

"Of course, Amu-chan, but watch carefully this time." The brown haired woman started to walk over to her troubled daughter and the mixing bowl when, suddenly, a voice sounded from the living room.

"Midori, Amu-chan! Come quick there's something on the news I want you two to see!" Midori stopped walking and both of the looked towards the living room.

"That must be your Father, let's go what he wants." Midori brushed off her apron and hurried to living room with Amu in suit. She walked into the living room and looked at her husband, who was sitting on the couch, watching SNN. "What is it, dear?" she asked. Amu's dad had light brown hair and eyes of a similar color; he also had a slight five o'clock shadow.

"Honey, Amu-chan, come look at this, the Seiyo killer has killed his third victim!" He said pointing at the TV. The Seiyo Killer was a serial killer that had been killing random people around Seiyo… The only connection made so far had been that a red rose petal had been left at all the crime scenes.

"No pictures of the crime scene have been released as of yet." The reporter on the screen said. "Please be on the lookout for any suspicious people and tune into SSN again tomorrow." Amu's father turned off the TV and looked at the both of them.

"It's getting dangerous out there. Your new curfew is nine o'clock until this murderer is caught Amu." He said.

"Dad, I can take care of myself, besides all the victims so far have been adults." Her mom suddenly looked at her.

"Your father is right, Amu-chan, It's too dangerous out there, we don't want you to get hurt." Amu's mother said with a worried look on her face.

Amu sighed, giving into her parents worried faces as usual. "Fine, I won't stay out late, I promise." She smiled at her parents faces of relief. Suddenly she heard her phone go off in the kitchen, playing her ringtone 'Fukkireta- Kaito version'.

"Itsudemo I love you kimi ni Take kiss me wasure…" Amu looked up and towards the kitchen.

"Ummm…I better go get that." She rushed off towards the kitchen and looked at who was calling her. It was just who Amu had expected it to be, Rima, her best friend. She flipped open her pink phone and placed it on her ear. "Hey Rima, what's up?" Amu became worried when she could clearly hear her friend sobbing over the phone. "Are your parents fighting again?"

"N-no Amu that's not it…" Rima said very distraught.

"Then what's wrong?" Amu said very concerned.

"H-h-he's D-dead." Rima managed to say before breaking out in tears.

"Whoa, whoa, Rima, who's dead?"

~23~-_

Hoshino: Yep, I'm gonna leave you on a cliffy ;3 Evil aren't I? Anyway, I also don't own Fukkireta or Kaito :/


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshino: Wow, I did NOT expect this story to become so popular on the first chapter, especially since it was so short. Honestly, I'm surprised, thanks guys! Thank you all so much! Now let's get this show on the road! I'll have Nagi do it this time.

Nagihiko: Hoshino does not own Shugo Chara, and probably never will, the story is all hers though.

Hoshino: .''… I also don't own any Vocaloid I might put in here D:

=+=-_()

I Vow To Avenge You

Suddenly Amu heard the voice of a certain purple haired friend of hers take over the phone. "Amu… did you watch that news broadcast on SNN?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know who it was that died?" She said in a worried tone.

"His parents just gave us the news…the one that died…it was Tadase." Suddenly Amu heard the news come back on.

"The police have just released some new information on the new victim. The victim was a teenage male, age sixteen. This has been the first teenage victim." Amu dropped her phone, which luckily did not break. Large tears began streaming down her reddened face; she quickly tried to stop them by rubbing her face, but to no avail.

Amu picked up her phone, barely able to speak due to her sobbing. "S-so wh-when is the f-funeral?"

Nagihiko's saddened voice responded. "We don't know that yet, I'll call you back when we know." Amu heard the phone cut off.

Amu looked at the floor as her tears dropped down, hardly able to stand due to the shock from this news. She began the slow walk back to the living room to deliver the news to her parents. She stood at the doorway to the room, holding onto the side for support. Her parents looked at her, shocked, as this seemed so out of character for their normally 'Cool and Spicy' daughter. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" Her mother asked.

"M-mom, D-dad…the one that died…its Tadase." Her mom's already large eyes widened.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry to hear that…Why don't you head upstairs and rest for a bit?"

"I t-think that's a good idea." Amu said before stumbling up the stairs.

Later that night Amu lay in bed, unable to sleep. She glanced over at her alarm clock, which said that it was 10 o'clock at night. "I'll never get to sleep at this rate." Amu said to herself. She stared up at her ceiling when Tadase flashed into her mind and she started crying again.

"Why can't I stop crying?" Amu said through her coughs and sobs. She remembered that she had had a crush on him while she was in elementary school. She had constantly 'fangirled' over the 'prince' of Seiyo Elementary, although she found herself thinking of him as more of a close friend instead of an idol during middle school. But now, that friend was gone and the murderer was still out there, possibly threatening the lives of her other friends. Amu suddenly lifted her head up and looked at her ceiling, tears beginning to dry up and a look of anger showed through.

"I vow to avenge you Tadase, even if it kills me."

~6^**

Hoshino: I hope that the 2nd chapter met your expectations; from now on I will be putting a thank you list at the end of my chapters! Oh, and beware of random songs I will be putting in here (not anything major, just like the ringtone in chapter 1). So, hope you like the story so far.

Reviews:

Purpleish-yellowfighter391

Alice Bezarius

Fav. Story:

SuperBlizzardJack

Purpleish-yellowfighter391

Lolita-chi

Alice Bezarius

Author alert list:

Purpleish-yellowfighter391

Author Fav. List:

Purpleish-yellowfighter391

Story alert list:

Purpleish-yellowfighter391

Alice Bezarius

~THANK YOU ALL!~


End file.
